Reiko Yuri
Reiko Yuri '''is an OC made by Ao. Looks Reiko has dark, chocolate brown hair that reaches up to just below her shoulders when not tied up. She ties it up a lot, and when it is tied up its mostly a side ponytail. She has eyes that are a slightly different brown colour. She's a normal height and weight for her age. Reiko wears the default uniform unless customized. Personality Reiko's a loner. She doesn't like being surrounded/followed by people, preferring to be alone. However, if you get to know her, she's kind, caring, and a good friend. 100 Questions * '''Please tell us your name. * Hello. I am Reiko Yuri. Pleased to meet you. * When is your birthday? * My birthdate's the 11th of March. * Your blood type? * I don't know my blood type. I'm sorry. * Please tell us your three sizes? * Um. Why would I do that? Baka! * Tell us about your family composition. * Me, my mom, and my dad. And Hana. The dog. * What's your occupation? * I'm a student, at Akademi High. All the schools I've attended are Akademi schools. * Your favourite food? * Dunno. Ah, maybe chocolate? Then again, I love toast as well... eh. I love lots of food. * Favourite animal? * Dogs. Mostly Hana, but I do love all dogs! They're just so cute, and fun to play with! Plus, you can train them to too, which is super fun! * Favourite subject? * Art maybe? I don't really know. I mean, school subjects are kinda boring. So is school. Sorry, we're getting off topic. * Dislike subject? * All of them. I mean, they're so boring, like I said in the last question. Well, except maybe art. That's kinda fun. * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? * ...Well, yes. H-Hayato. Hayato Haruki.. he goes to my school. Don't tell anyone... * Do you enjoy school? * Like I said, no, not really. I mean, it's kinda boring. And when we get to go outside, well. I don't have a lot of school friends, so I have to amuse myself. * Are you in any school clubs? * No. I used to be in the Photography Club. I left because I was very busy then. Although now, I might join the Art Club, I have more spare time. * What's your motto? * I don't have a motto, those things can be hard to come up with... * Your special skill? * Um. I'm not really sure. I enjoy swimming, I guess, but I couldn't really say I'm good at it. Oh! I thi I'm kind of good at art. * Tell us about your treasure? * My dog, Hana. Like I said, dogs are cute and fun to play with mostly. So is Hana! She is very loyal as well. I love her to bits. * Describe yourself in a single word? * Eh, dunno. Loner, maybe. Or dog lover? I don't know. * Your forte? * Your shortcomings? * Places in your memories? * What is your favourite drink? * How good can you swim? * Your timing in 50-meter race? * Your hobby or obsession? * Disliked food? * Anything you want most currently? * Afraid of heights? * Dislike thunder? * Rainy or sunny? * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * What do you eat for breakfast? * Do you believe in ghosts? * Can you play any musical instruments? * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * Do you have a cellphone? * How long is your commute to school? * Do you have more friends than most? * Your favourite sports? * How good can you cook? * Favourite colours? * Anything you can never forgive? * How tall are you? * Shoe size? * Your dreams? * Do you have any marriage desires? * Do you dislike hot drinks? * Do you like bitter coffee? * Bed time? * Wake up time? '''. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? * What's your favourite saying? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * And summer? * What about fall? * And then the winter? * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * What are your hobbies? * Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? * What do you wear when you go to bed? * Has anyone ever asked you out? * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? * How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Where are you living right now? * What kind of place is it? * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Do you like roller coasters? * How's your eyesight? * What's your favourite holiday? * What job do you have in school? * What do you do in your freetime? * How long do you study every day? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * What do you do on the weekends? * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * How many friends do you have? * Do you take any detours when you go home? * Are you interested in any actors? * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Gallery Portrait Reqqy88.png|Reiko's portrait by Xenpai. ReikoNeon.png|Reiko's neon portrait by LenLawliet. ReikoGlow.png|Reiko's glow neon portrait by LenLawliet. ReikoDead.png|Reiko's dead/black and white portrait by LenLawliet. ReikoHarsh.png|Reiko's harsh portrait by LenLawliet. Reiko(Horror).gif|Reiko's horror portrait by LenLawliet. Kisekae WIP In Game WIP Yandere Simulator 2D Reiko.png|Reiko's old, alive Yandere Simulator 2D sprite. Note that she's not actually in the game. Reiko2D.png|Reiko's old, dead Yandere Simulator 2D sprite. Note that she's not actually in the game. Reiko's House WIP Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Pansexual Category:Loner